


Come Here to Rock Out?

by rozanyg



Series: Plance One-Shots [Pidge x Lance] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off of iCarly, Confessions through a kiss, F/M, First Kiss, first time writing something so steamy, i stan, p.s. it wasn't steamy, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: After Coran finds out that Pidge is in love, through unconventional methods, Allura confronts Pidge about it. Unfortunately, Pidge becomes angry and storms off, refusing to admit who she has fallen in love with. Luckily, her best friend goes to check on her.





	Come Here to Rock Out?

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting my Plance works here. I usually write for Kidge, but this is a sweet change since Plance has taken over my life. :)

“Hey, Pidge! Come look at what Coran found!” Pidge finished up the last of the code for Rover 2.0 when Hunk burst through the door.

“Not now Hunk, I’m almos- Hunk!” Hunk picked her up and ran with her on his shoulders out of the Lion’s hangar, “Put me down!”

Hunk, being the cute cinnamon roll everyone knows and loves, did as told whole carefully placing her down on the floor of Coran’s lab once they arrived. Pidge crossed her arms and pouted as her eyes searched the room to find what Coran had found. She saw that Lance, Allura, and Shiro also joined Coran, however, it didn’t take long until Pidge saw the work of art Coran had found.

Pidge’s eyes sparkled when she saw the beautiful machinery. She was in a dream-like state as she passed a hand across the smooth surface and she asked in a dreamy voice, “What is it?”

Coran, who was still working with small details, waved her off, “Go sit on the chair and you’ll see.” Pidge did as she was told and she waited for ten minutes before she became impatient and asked again, “What is it?”

Coran let the machine scan Pidge’s face and explained, “Well #5, this machine can take a picture of a person’s and determine their emotions and innermost thoughts, such as anger, sadness, disgust, and joy, by studying their facial expressions.”

Pidge nodded and saw Coran’s eyes widen, “Is something wrong?”

Coran looked back up at Pidge and shook his head violently before quickly covering for his odd behavior, “Nothing at all. It just said you were feeling exhausted. Have you gotten enough sleep?”

Pidge groaned when she heard a gasp from the distance and heard heavy steps come running and a sudden screech, “You haven’t been sleeping?!”

As the two siblings began their banter, Coran slipped away and pulled Allura aside. Allura rose an inquisitive brow before asking, “What has happened Coran, you seem as if you-”

“Pidge is in love,” Coran answered before Allura could finish.

Allura’s eyes widened and she turned around to look at Pidge. She was yelling at her brother and pouting; She seemed completely normal.

Allura turned back to Coran, “Are you sure?”

Coran seemed offended, “Allura! This is the  _amorija_! It has been deemed sacred matchmaker and lie detector of the royal family since the beginning of our civilization. It is never wrong!”

Allura was frustrated, “So if this is true,” Allura looked at the four boys who were watching the two siblings bicker, “then who does she love?”

As Coran continued with his little experiment with the guys, Allura began her interrogation, “So, Pidge, you’re in love.”

Pidge choked on air and pounded on her chest to regain her breath, “Why-Why would you think that?!”

Allura froze but tried to play it cool and said, “It’s obvious,” crisis averted, “Anyways, I’m sure that if you confess to Shiro, he would definitely-”

“I’m not in love with Shiro!” Pidge yelled furiously.

Allura backed up and asked, “Hunk?”

“No!”

“Lance?”

“NO!”

“…Keith?”

“Oh, God, no! Allura he’s  _your_  boyfriend.”

Allura let out a breath of relief, however, she was still confused, “Then, who do you-”

“I DON’T LOVE ANYONE, ALLURA. JUST DROP IT.” Pidge refused to look into her eyes and she ran out of the room, catching everyone's attention.

Keith then approached his girlfriend and asked, “What happened? What’s wrong with Pidge?”

Allura sighed and admitted, “Coran found out that Pidge is in love with someone.”

The guys were all confused, but Lance was the only one to react, “What?  _Our_ Pidge? She’s in love with someone? Who?”

Allura shook her head, “I don’t know. She didn’t say a name.”

Allura turned back to the guys and they all seemed concerned for her, but Lance seemed to hide something in his blue eyes. Something big enough to make Allura suspicious.

“Lance, why don’t you go see if she’s alright?”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, “Why me?”

Allura faltered there and stammered, “Because of …uh…”

Keith caught on to what his girlfriend was thinking and spoke up to help her out, “Because you’re part of the "Garrison trio” or whatever you three call yourself and probably the closest one to her.“

Lance crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow in suspicion before Hunk piped in, "Well, technically speaking, we’re all part of the Garrison, so Lance’s nickname is irrelevant. But she’s right Lance: between you and me, you’re the closest to her. Go and see if she’s okay.”

Lance eventually gave in and agreed, heading in the same direction Pidge ran towards. Hunk then turned to the team and asked, “Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?”

Keith rose an eyebrow and replied, “That we should go watch them?”

Shiro then put in, “I think we should stay away. Those two have been acting strange this past couple of weeks. We need to give them space. But I do want to know what’s going on.”

Allura shook her head, “No! That’s an invasion of privacy! The two should have a moment alone without us hovering.”

The two men stared at Allura’s stern face with knowing looks and Allura heard a squeak and saw one of the mice look up with sparkly eyes. Allura sighed and gave in. She looked up at the team and challenged, “Race you to the door.”

Lance walked into Green’s hangar bay to see Pidge lost in thought with her headphones blasting music while sipping on a milkshake as she sat against Green’s paw.

Lance approached the distracted Paladin cautiously and chuckled before slightly removing her right headphone and asking, “Came here to rock out?”

Pidge jumped from her space and shrieked before she straightened up, “Oh, Lance. It’s just you.”

Lance rose an eyebrow and began before Pidge interrupted, “If you came here to ask who I love. You can go back because I’m not telling.”

Lance huffed and retorted, “I  _actually_  came here to ask how you were feeling, but since you brought it up…”

“Lance…”

“Pidge, you shouldn’t hold back your feelings. It’s always better to face your fears rather than bottle them up in that small body of yours. You should just go and tell Shiro you like him.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and repeated, “I don’t like Shiro.”

Lance threw his arms up, “Well, it’s not Hunk and it’s definitely not me! You hate me!”

Pidge looked up at Lance with her hazel eyes, “I don’t hate you.”

Lance looked at her incredulously, “You’ve never said it to my face, but you kinda make it obvious. You call me names, make fun of me, make fun of my sharpshooting skills, and you always yell at me.”

Pidge looked back up at Lance and repeated, “I don’t hate you.”

Lance sighed, but began his encouraging words, “Listen, Pidge, if you really like Shiro, you should go for it. I know it’s hard to admit your feelings to someone because you don’t know if they’ll like you back. But how would you ever know if you don’t try?”

Pidge was watching Lance intently as he continued encouraging her to make a move and she stood on her feet and approached him as he continued rambling, “I mean, nothing’s worse than not confessing your feel-”

Pidge grabbed Lance’s jacket collar and brought him down to her level. Her eyes closed as her lips met his soft ones. She tilted her face so their noses weren’t smushed and pressed herself against Lance.

Lance’s eyes were wide open as Pidge glued herself to his lips. However, it didn’t take long until he kissed back. Come on, the girl of his dreams has been crushing on him? Of course, Lance was going to kiss her back. He wasn’t going to waste an opportunity. Lance wrapped his arms around Pidge’s waist, keeping her pressed up against him as they kissed. Pidge squealed in response and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands diving into his short brown hair, and going on her tippy toes to help Lance. Lance smiled into the kiss and picked her up to make things easier for the both of them, his hands grabbing her rear and causing Pidge to squeal again, and he licked the bottom of her lip in a playful manner to get her to squeal again.

Pidge immediately broke the kiss and, with a chuckle, she smacked Lance’s head, “Lance!”

Lance leaned in slowly, trying to capture Pidge’s lips in his again, and he snickered, “You started it, pigeon.”

Pidge was about to lean in again, but then unusual bright colors caught her attention. She pulled away and looked past Lance with a stern glare. Lance put her down and turned around to see what she was looking at.

The couple glared at the audience that was peeking through the sliding doors. Some wearing amused looks, and others wearing incredulous expressions. One, not saying who  ~~Hunk~~ , was traumatized by the sudden, steamy makeout. But in a second the audience of four sprinted out of the hangar when Pidge pulled out her Bayard.

“You nosy quiznakers, GET OVER HERE!”


End file.
